crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Art of Being the Imp
The Art of Being the Imp is a story by Morpheus, and the first Imp story. It's about her meeting Headrush in New York City and their adventures. It covers Thursday April 5th to Saturday April 14th and a brief scene on Monday April 16th, 2007. It's followed by Mission Imp-Probable, which details events in Imp's life, about a month later. The prequel to this story, about Imp's childhood and beyond, would be the fourth Imp story, First Imp-ressions. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was released on October 12, 2014. 2007-04-05 Candace Kade chats with the owner of an art gallery where she is having a showing of her paintings. On the way home, she’s accosted by two muggers. Bad move. 2007-04-06 Candace Kade chats with the people who have come to the opening night of her exhibit. Once she gets tired of that, she leaves for her real night’s task: breaking into someone’s office to retrieve his ex-wife’s jewelry and do a few additional things as well. 2007-04-07 Candace is enjoying herself in an art museum when an obnoxious tour group comes through. She makes the acquaintance of |Alicia, and tells her a few real things about some of the paintings. Then some masked men burst into the room and fire guns, ruining a painting. They’re followed by a villain named Hexagon. The Imp manages to get away with an injury her regen can handle easily. Part 2 Part 2 was released on October 19, 2014. 2007-04-08 Candace decides that Hexagon has crossed a line. He stole one of the paintings she liked, so she was just going to have to get it back. The fact that he took Alicia as a hostage just added to the bill. Then, after she looks over the crime scene and goes to the roof to think, she’s attacked by Superhawk. They spar for a bit and then she does her “ninja vanish” trick. 2007-04-09 The Imp goes to Superbad to talk to one of her informants. She learns a lot about Hexagon, including where he’s staying. She narrows the list of paintings that he was probably after to one: a self-portrait by an occultist named Alistair Duccarde. She decides that speed is more important than planning and does a direct assault on Hexagon’s current residence, eventually finding him in the basement about to sacrifice Alicia to the demon that is bound to the painting. There’s a bit of a scuffle, and Imp escapes with an injured Alicia. She decides that, much as it grates, she calls 911 with the address. Part 3 Part 3 was released on October 26, 2014. 2007-04-10 Imp spends a pleasant day at home with Alicia. 2007-04-11 Imp goes with Alicia to talk to her contact. She gets information that Hexagon is hiring muscle to kill her. As they leave, the muscle attacks and captures her and Alicia. Bob has double-crossed them. More of a fight. Imp manages to drag herself out of the lair while her regen heals a lot of her wounds. Part 4 Part 4 was released on November 2, 2014. 2007-04-12 Imp decides she needs some backup to deal with Hexagon and rescue Alicia, so she recruits Chickenhawk - not that the hero is aware of the plan or agreed to it. At the end of the fight, Imp destroys the painting. A bit more back and forth, one of the rafters falls on Hexagon - a little parting gift from the demon bound to the painting. She discovers someone has been leaving the Imp Sign on walls around town. 2007-04-14 Imp leaves the painting that Alicia has been working on in her hotel room. Tracelessly, of course. 2007-04-16 At Whateley Academy. Elizabeth Carson and Chief Delarose talk to Alicia Thacker about her adventures. Mrs. Carson decides to investigate the Imp as a potential art teacher. Characters Part 1 * Imp * David Herman * Albert Swingwell * Superhawk (He's also Ryan Chambers.) * Headrush Part 2 Part 3 * Max (Mentioned. Imp's buddy, who was killed by the Crimson Kid.) * Crimson Kid Part 4 Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1